


Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kaz and Matt find themselves in a hostage situation at the bank (before knowing about each others feels for the other). The guys holding them hostage pick up Kaz to continue their ‘one death per hour till we get the money’ schedule. Matt volunteers to take her place. Right before they pull the trigger the police call in to inform them that they have the money requested and he’s released. After they get out Matt admits that he loves her and she feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me

It was just going to be a simple visit to Lloyds, nothing out of the ordinary. Karen was back in London for the first time in a few months, she’s got her own little flat, and they were going to the bank and then for coffee. 

But as Matt and Karen walk up to the teller, a gunshot goes off and everyone drops to the floor. 

“Nobody move! Nobody look up!” Someone yells, and Matt doesn’t do either, put quickly lifts his head to make sure that Karen’s alright. 

“This is a holdup! Give us all the money in the tills!” 

“Not a chance -” a brave bank teller goes, and then the gun goes off again and someone screams. 

“We’re serious,” another voice says. “Anyone objects, they die.” 

The tellers start dispensing money, and Matt is so scared he can barely breathe. He reaches out of Karen and gently rests a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

 _Okay?_ he mouthes. 

She nods, almost imperceptibly, and then they both look at the person lying a few feet away from Matt who is calling 999 on his cellphone. In every holdup movie he’s seen, things don’t go well for that person. The man whispers to the person on the other end, and has actually hung up before one of the robbers notices him. 

They haul him up to the front of the bank. ” All of you look up,” says the robber, and Matt guesses based on the gun that he’s holding that this is the one who is running the show, “This is what happens if any of you try to make any calls.” He pulls the gun up and places the barrel on the side of the man’s head, and - 

Matt closes his eyes then. He hopes that this is the last person who dies today. 

The police arrive, which Matt knows because he can see the sirens, but they aren’t storming the building. The thieves are arguing with the bank manager, and Matt hopes that this doesn’t get ugly. 

“Sir, we’re a small neighbourhood branch. We don’t have that much cash here! I swear, you have everything we’ve got!” She raises her hands in front of her face, though the ringleader looks unimpressed.

“Fine,” he says, and then orders his two cronies to empty everyone’s wallets. As they’re going around doing that, the phone rings, and the ringleader picks it up. 

“Hello,” he says, and for someone who’s going around shooting people, he answers the phone rather politely. “Oh, the police? Yes, you’ve got the building surrounded, haven’t you? Well, here’s what we want. You’re going to bring us a million pounds, and then we’ll let all the good people in here go. However, until that happens, we’re going to shoot one person an hour. There are already two dead bodies in here. Don’t make us add more.” He hangs up. 

By this time, everyone’s given up on lying face-down, and people are huddled in clumps on the floor. Matt and Karen sit against one of the teller desk, and both try to look away from the body of the man who called 999. 

“I cannot believe that this is happening,” Karen says. 

“What are the chances?” Matt replies. “We’re going to get out of here though, okay?” 

He’s less sure that he sounds. There are things on his mind, things that he was going to tell Karen later today, and suddenly the future is evaporating before them. 

He’s been looking at the clock, and the hour is going to be up in a couple of minutes. The ringleader whispers to his cronies and they wander through the crowd, attempting to pick someone. 

One looks at Matt and Karen, and a glimmer of recognition flashes across his face. He marches towards them, and grabs Karen by the arm and leads her to the ringleader. 

No. No no no no.  _No no no no no no no no._

“Will you look at that, my favourite companion,” the ringleader says. “It’s a shame that I have to do what I’m about to do.” 

There are tears streaming down Karen’s face, and he presses the gun to her head and puts his finger on the trigger - 

“No,” Matt says, and he stands up, “kill me instead.” 

Karen mouths  _no, don’t,_  and shakes her head with a horrified look on her face.

He mouths back,  _I have to._ _  
_

The ringleader looks amused. “Oh, well that’s awfully brave of you.”

Brave, stupid - what’s the difference most of the time? That’s what he’ll do for Karen Gillan, because he loves her like crazy and would apparently lay his life on the line for her. 

The ringleader kicks Karen on the floor, and beckons Matt towards him. He goes, heart pounding in his chest, and stands by the ringleader, who presses the gun to his head. 

Karen’s looking up at him, shaking her head and crying, and now’s probably the time to say some last words. 

“Karen Gillan, I-” and he closes his eyes, prepares for the end, but then the phone rings. 

“Pick it up!” The ringleader yells at the crony standing closest to phone. 

He does, and a smile spreads across his face. “They’ve got the cash.” 

The ringleader looks at Matt. “The Met’s bought you some time. Our car’s out front, and they’ve got the money, so we’re getting out of here.” He hands the gun to the one who answered the phone and says, “we’re going to go and count the cash. Keep an eye on him. If there’s any funny business, he dies.” The ringleader and the other crony go and grab the duffel bag that the police had placed outside. They quickly count the cash, and then beckon the other one over, and they all gloat and chuckle at the pile of cash they have. The door is still open, though.  

And then the police come crashing in in that moment of silence, and the ringleader tries to take a shot and ends up dead, and it’s all done. 

He gets separated from Karen in the aftermath - the police want statements and the press keep on trying to stick microphones in his face and ask him about what went on. 

His hands don’t stop shaking for a long time, not after he goes home and sits down on his couch and tries to put the day’s events out of his head. He thinks about calling or texting Karen, but they’ve reached a precipice in their relationship, and he thinks that at this point they can take the plunge or walk away and just be friends. 

He wants to avoid making that decision as long as possible. 

He sits on his couch, frozen, for hours, until the sun disappears and his flat gets darker and darker. It’s nearly midnight when a knock on the door breaks him out of his stupor. 

It’s Karen. He beckons her in, but she just stands on the threshold, staring at him. 

“Matt, she asks, what were you going to say?” 

“What do you mean?” he says. 

“You were going to say something today, when you fucking offered to die in my place,” and she has to stop after that and wipe her eyes,”but the phone rang and you stopped. So, what were you going to say?”

“Karen Gillan, I love you.” Plain and simple and easier than it should be, because it’s all the same for him whether he’s got a gun against his head or not. 

He can’t read the emotions that go across her face, but he can tell that she’s been crying, and he gently cups her cheek in his hand. Then, because it’s the only logical thing to do, he kisses her. 

It starts gentle, sure, but she grabs his collar and pulls him closer to her, and then he bites her lip and she half-moans, half-sobs, and then he runs his tongue across the roof of her mouth and her fingers dig in to where they’re playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He pulls her inside of his flat and suddenly, all of those emotions that they’ve both pent up for years are pouring out in his lips on her collarbone, and the sounds that she wrenches out of him when her hands skim down his lower back and under the waistband of his pants. Everything between them is frantic, heated passion, repressed love pushed over the boiling point by their near-death experience. 

Later, they’re curled up on his couch, skin-to-skin, legs tangled together. Matt gently kisses down her jaw, tasting the sweat on her skin, and then puts his lips on the pulse point on her neck and can feel her heartbeat, still erratic after the day’s events. 

“Why did you do that, Matt?” she whispers to him. “Why did you want to die today?” 

“Because I didn’t want to you to die,” he says, and it’s not him at his most eloquent, but it’s the truth. 

“I was so scared.” 

“Me too.” 

There’s silence for a while, and he thinks that she’s gone to sleep, but then she says, “Matt Smith, I love you.” 

It’s all he needs to hear. 


End file.
